liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Christian Sharia
Christian Sharia (also known as Dominionism or Theocracy) is a law-set involving a nation being under constant, 1984-like Christian law. Christian Sharia already exists, but thankfully not necessarily all over the United States. Areas That May Be Under Christian Sharia * Most US households featured in The World's Strictest Parents * Amish-Controlled areas * Bob Jones University * Liberty University * Maranatha Baptist University * Pensacola Christian College * Uganda * Utah Guidelines for Christian Sharia * Mandatory Church Attendance * No movies or TV shows above the PG-Rating (or in some instances the G-Rating) * Abstinence-only sex education * No Family Guy * No South Park * No Simpsons * No SpongeBob * Mandatory school prayer * Mandatory teaching of Young-Earth Creationism * Capital punishment * Pornography is illegal and punishable by jail time and/or death * Premarital sex is illegal and punishable by jail time and/or death * Homosexuality is illegal and punishable by jail time and/or death * Fully controlled by a conservative party (Such as Republicans or Constitutionalists) in a one-party state * Secular music is banned * Mandatory curfew for all citizens * Men have tons more freedom, abilities and opportunities than women * Abortion is illegal and punishable by death * White supremacy is enshrined in law * Teaching evolution is banned and replaced by teaching of creationism * Persecution of other religions (Jews, Muslims, Pagans, Sikhs, Hindus, etc.) * Persecution of Irreligious people (Atheists, Agnostics) * Belief in Global warming is heavily looked down upon * Immigration is illegal * Women (and in some cases minorities) are not allowed to vote * Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, and similar celebrities are wicked and they promote homosexuality, fornication, adultery, and other sins. Also, some believe that Bieber, Cyrus and other celebrities are transgender puppets created by the Illuminati and they promote transgenderism. A way that is used to combat these celebrities is to protest the venue where they're at (awards show, concert, gala, etc) and harass fans by saying hateful things to them for supporting the celebrity being protested. * And much, much more! Lunatics Who are Behind (or want) Christian Sharia * Raylan Alleman * Sylvia Allen * Alt-Right * Steven Anderson (Dangerous) * "Brother" Micah Armstrong * Hunter Avallone * David Barton * Jim Bakker * Glenn Beck * Breitbart News * Sy Ten Bruggencate * George H.W. Bush * George W. Bush * Angelic Man * The Vigilant Christian * Pastor Roy Kip * Kirk Cameron * Conservativedailypost.com * Kenneth Copeland * Ann Coulter * Mark Creech * [[Ted Cruz|'Ted Cruz']]' (Dangerous)' * The Daily Caller * Vox Day (Dangerous) * Betsy DeVos (Dangerous) * Mark Dice * Drudge Report * Duck Dynasty * Jerry Falwell Jr. * Becky Fischer * [[Bryan Fischer|'Bryan Fischer']]' (Extremely Dangerous)' * John Hagee * Matthew Hagee * Sean Hannity * Sean Harris * Hell Shaking Street Preachers * Michael Hill * Arlin Horton * Kent Hovind * Mike Huckabee * Ruben Israel * Jesus-is-savior.com * Alex Jones * Brett Kavanaugh * Ku Klux Klan (Extremely Dangerous) * Gordon Klingenschmitt (Extremely Dangerous) * Rush Limbaugh * James David Manning * Many County Singers * Evan McMullin * Roy Moore * Ted Nugent * Bill O'Reilly * Sarah Palin * Ron Paul * [[Michael Pearl|'Michael Pearl']]' (Dangerous)' * Mike Pence (Extremely Dangerous) * Jesse Lee Peterson * Steve Pettit * Preacher Matt Powell * Donny Reagan * [[Pat Robertson|'Pat Robertson']]' (Dangerous)'Mike * Phil Robertson * Marco Rubio * Rick Santorum * Michael Savage * Jeff Sessions * Ben Shapiro * Matt Shea * Troy Shoemaker * "Brother" Jed Smock * Todd Starnes * Bill Still (Possibly) * Tim Tebow * Darrell Trigg * [[Donald Trump|'Donald Trump']]' (Dangerous)' * WASP males over the age of 70 * Westboro Baptist Church (Dangerous) * WorldNetDaily * Zero Hedge The people in bold are the most dangerous Opponents of Christian Sharia * Liberals * Liberal Christians (They likely think Christian Sharia is totally un-Christian and unconstitutional.) * Moderates * Libertarians (except for Alex Jones) * RINO's * Sensible people * Sociology Professor Sam Richards (Penn State University) ** He has several videos on his YouTube channel about Christian Sharia law creeping into America, including this one. See also *Christian Taliban *Dominionism *Problems with Muslim Sharia Law *Republic of Gilead External Links * 10 Plans Radicals have for America * Biblical Law (Theocracy Watch) * Christian States of America (Future Wikia) * The Progressive Army (Trump Turning us into a Theocracy) Category:Christianity Category:Law Category:Fundamentalism Category:Fundamentally flawed ideologies Category:Rednecks Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Child Abuse Category:Things that suck cock Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Republican Party Category:Conservatives Category:Politics and Government Category:SWWLTMUBWDNTBIIT Category:Homophobia Category:Bigots Category:Things most people in general hate Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Religion Category:Totalitarianism Category:Independent Baptists